


His Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin confesses to Regina his dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really smutty and kind of kinky (Robin has an evil queen kink ;D)
> 
> Enjoy!

He made dinner that night. Regina didn’t ask what’s the occasion, she just enjoyed it. They talked about Henry and Roland, their plans and relaxed with each other for a while. However, when they were finished and were drinking wine, Regina smirked at him. 

“You know you don’t have to do all this just to drag me into bed, right?” She watched as Robin filled both their glasses once again. “Just tell me what you want.” 

He placed the empty bottle on the side of the table and lifted his eyes to look at her. 

“What if I told you I wanted to try something-“ He paused, searching for a word while Regina looked at him with raised eyebrows and questioning expression. He took a few sips from his glass. “Well, _different._ ” He finished. 

“Do elaborate, dear.” She finished her second glass of wine. 

Robin reached for her hand and took it in both of his. 

“Regina, before I even begin, I just want to say that you’re by _no means_ obliged to do any of what I offer. If you don’t want to or don’t feel comfortable with any of it, you tell me, alright? I promise, nothing will change between us.” 

She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds and nodded. 

“Tell me, what is it?” 

He caressed her hand while he was choosing words carefully in his mind. 

“Do you remember the day we first met?” 

“Back in the Enchanted Forest, when you saved me and Snow from the flying monkey?” 

“Yeah. Well, before we met, I had heard stories about you and may have imagined a few times what _the evil queen_ might be like. And when I actually saw you, before we even talked and got to know each other, before you saved Roland-“ He stopped to see her reaction. She was still looking at him with raised eyebrows, not having figured out where he was going with that yet. “I _may_ have imagined having sex with the queen.” He finished quietly. 

Confused look on Regina’s face soon turned into a smirk. 

“Who would have thought the outlaw was so kinky?” He smirked back at her. “So tell me, what was it like in your mind? The famous Robin Hood fucking the evil queen somewhere in the middle of the forest?” Her eyes trailed to his lips and he felt his cock twitch at her words. 

“Something like that.” He rose from his seat, approaching her, and pulled her up close to him. “And we were rough, both of us.” He whispered in her ear. 

Regina’s breath hitched in her throat as she got the idea. 

She waved her hands and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. They reappeared seconds later upstairs, in their bedroom. When the smoke faded, Robin looked at Regina. His eyes darkened with lust when he saw what she was wearing. She was in a full queen’s attire. She had more make-up on, her hair was in a fancy updo. His eyes trailed lower, lingering on her deep cleavage, until they reached the floor. 

Only then did he realize that he was in his Enchanted Forest clothes. The same ones he was wearing when they met. 

Regina smirked as she watched Robin look down the evil queen’s attire. His eyes then met hers again. 

“Is the setting alright, dear? I could dump us somewhere in the woods so you can fuck me against a tree-“

“A wall will do.” He pushed her against the wall of their bedroom and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Regina moaned into the kiss as his hands trailed up from her hips, unclasped her coat, letting it fall to the floor, and squeezed her breasts through the thin material of her shirt. Regina felt her nipples harden at his touch and arched her back towards his touch. 

Her hand trailed between his legs and cupped his cock. Regina smirked into the kiss when she found he was already hard. 

Then suddenly, she pushed him away. 

“Mind your manners, outlaw.” She looked at him with lust-clouded dark eyes. “Won’t you get on your knees before the queen?” 

“Forgive me, milady.” He sank to his knees, pulling her black leather pants and undergarments down with him. 

“It’s _Your Majesty._ ” Her hands entwined into his hair and pulled his head closer to where she needed him the most. 

Robin moaned when he inhaled her scent and his fingers brushed down her clit, sinking to her opening and he easily slipped a finger inside. Regina gasped as her nails scratched his scalp, urging him on. 

Robin thrust his finger in and out of her for a while, then withdrew and lifted it up so she could see it was soaked. 

“You’re dripping wet, _Your Majesty_. Is that for me?” He teased her as he lifted his wet finger to his mouth and sucked it clean, never breaking eye contact with her. When he was done, he positioned both his hands on her pussy, spreading her wide for him and revealing her clit. Eager to please her, he quickly dipped his tongue in her cunt, pressing hard against her clit. Regina moaned in pleasure as he circled her clit in slow, rough circles, working her towards the sweet edge. When he felt her body was almost there, he took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it, hard. Regina shrieked against the wall as her body shivered wildly and pressed his face against her cunt, his nose buried in her wetness. Robin continued sucking her clit until she came, screaming. 

“Fuck! Yes!” She moaned as pleasure surged through her body, leaving her breathless. 

When she came down from her high, Robin gently slapped her pussy, making her body thrash against the wall and stood up, pressing his clothed chest against her breasts and his lips against hers. 

Tasting herself on his lips only ignited her body more and she sucked on his lips and tongue, occasionally biting him not so gently. 

“You’re still wet, Your Majesty.” He whispered, breaking the kiss. “Should I do something about it?” 

Instead of answering, she lowered her hands to his crotch, slipped them past his pants and released his hard cock, making Robin grunt in relief. 

One of her hands squeezed his balls while the other began stroking his erection. Robin jerked against her touch as she increased the speed of her strokes. His lips latched onto her neck, trailing wet kisses down to between her breasts, sucking on the skin there. His hands on her hips pressed her harder against the wall. 

Her mouth found his earlobe and bit, hard, making Robin grunt in pain and pleasure and jerk against her hands. 

“Fuck me, outlaw.” She whispered, kissing the reddening skin on his ear, soothing it. “Fuck me hard.” 

“As milady commands.” He replied, lowering one hand to grasp his cock. His other hand took hold of one of her thighs and lifted her leg up, pressing it next to his side, spreading her wide open for him. 

Regina’s hands lifted his shirt and made their way up his chest. When she reached his nipples, she sank her nails deep into his skin, hard enough to draw blood and dragged them all the way down his chest. 

“I _told_ you, it’s _Your Majesty_.” She whispered as he grunted in pain. 

When her hands trailed up to wrap around his neck, he finally guided his cock to her cunt, pressing it against her clit, teasing her. 

Regina whimpered. 

“I swear, if you don’t-“

Whatever threat was about to leave her mouth never did because he quickly slipped his hard cock down from her clit to her opening and buried himself deep inside her with one swift thrust. Regina gasped and clutched harder onto him as he stilled inside her and grabbed her hips to keep them steady. 

“What is it, _Your Majesty_?” He teased her, smirking at her. “Not too much for you, is it?” 

Regina ground her hips against his, urging him to fuck her. 

“No.” She retorted. “Now shut up and fuck me.” 

“It will be my pleasure.” He withdrew his cock from her pussy completely and roughly slammed back in all the way. 

When Regina whimpered, he chuckled. 

“Is this what you wanted when you asked me to fuck you hard?” He whispered in her ear and bit the earlobe, just like she had done to him before. 

Regina shut her eyes in pain and jerked her hips against him again. 

“Precisely.” 

“Then hard fucking is _exactly_ what you’ll get, _Your Majesty_.” 

With those words, he pulled out of her again and slammed back in. Soon he established a rough rhythm. Every single thrust pressed her hard against the wall as he buried himself deep inside her heat. At first, Regina tried to keep her composure and stay quiet, but after a few minutes of rough pounding she was moaning and screaming and rocking her body to meet his thrusts. 

Their rough fucking ignited every single nerve in her body. Pleasure was building faster than ever and she jerked harder and harder against him, trying to get some friction to her clit. 

Regina knew Robin knew she was close, and he would usually rub her clit to help her cum, but this time he didn’t. When she looked him in the eyes, he smirked and she realized she was going to have to do it herself or her body would explode. 

Regina lowered one of her hands from his shoulders to her clit and pinched it as Robin continued roughly fucking her and pressing her against the wall with each thrust. She squeezed her eyes shut as she circled her clit roughly and in sync with his thrusts. Regina was so used to Robin always helping her cum when they fucked, that she realized she couldn’t do it herself as well as he could. What would have taken Robin a few skillful circles, took Regina almost a minute until she came. He never stopped his thrusts as she writhed in pleasure between him and the wall. 

Even though she still managed to cum, Regina knew it would have been a hundred times better if Robin had helped her, so when the pleasure faded, she was left breathless and even more aroused. 

Her hair was loose and disheveled when he ceased his thrusts and lowered her leg, pulling out of her but keeping her pressed against him. 

“Is that all you’ve got, outlaw?” She asked, her eyes black with desire. 

“Are you sure you can handle more, Your Majesty?” He responded, his hands trailing from her hips to her ass and he squeezed it, pulling her towards himself. 

Her hands found his cock, soaked with her juices and she circled the tip, making his hips thrust towards her touch. 

“Try me.” She whispered, looking him in the eyes. 

He nodded, then suddenly took hold of her sides and turned her so she was facing the wall. He positioned her hands by her sides with her palms flat against the wall for support and pressed his body to her back. When Regina felt his hard cock rubbing between her ass cheeks, she arched her ass towards him, grinding it against his cock, knowing he’d lose his control sooner rather than later if she did that. 

Robin grunted from the lack of friction. One of his fingers dipped inside her pussy from behind and he thrust in and out a few times, coating his digit in her wetness. He soon withdrew it and trailed the wetness to her tight asshole, pressing the tip of his finger against it. When Regina relaxed, his finger easily slipped in and she moaned when he began fingering her ass. His rhythm was almost as rough as when he was fucking her and Regina shivered in anticipation at the thought of him fucking her ass just as hard. Robin soon added another finger, stretching her and preparing her for his cock. Regina rocked her ass against his fingers and moaned something incomprehensible. Robin then withdrew both fingers from her ass and positioned his chin on her shoulder. 

“What was that, Your Majesty?” He whispered, his breath warm against her ear. 

“Fuck-“ His cock brushed against the opening of her asshole and she gasped. “Fuck me. Fuck my ass.” 

Robin obligingly hummed and slowly pushed his hard cock all the way inside her ass. Regina’s breathing got even more uneven as she pressed her ass hard against his cock, feeling all his length inside her. Regina jerked her body towards the wall, his cock slipping from her asshole then pushed back until she felt his length deep inside her asshole again. Robin took that as a sign for him to move and began thrusting in and out of her ass. He barely pulled out and then slowly pushed back in. 

“Like this?” He whispered, knowing that was not what she wanted and determined to make her ask for it. 

“No.” She whimpered, her body shaking, achingly ready for more. “Harder.” 

Robin increased the intensity of his thrusts a little, but kept his slow pace. 

“Faster.” She moaned. “And harder.” 

He thrust a few times extremely hard and rough inside her ass and stilled inside her. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He whispered in a low tone, his own need for release clouding his mind. 

“Yes.” She managed, her whole body rocking towards him. 

“Then tell me, Your Majesty. Tell me _exactly_ what you want and I’ll give it to you.” He began slowly thrusting inside her ass again. 

Realizing she wasn’t going to get it any other way, Regina swallowed a moan. 

“Fuck me like you mean it, outlaw. Fuck my ass hard and rough and make me cum.” 

Her breath caught in her throat when he instantly obliged, pumping his hard cock in and out of her ass fast and hard. When he established a rhythm, he positioned his palms flat against the wall just above hers as he fucked her ass, roughly pressing their bodies against the wall. As he fucked her, his head dipped to her shoulder and he sucked on the skin there, making Regina moan in pleasure. Taking care not to miss any spots, Robin sucked and kissed both sides of her neck as he pounded into her ass, hard. 

“Don’t you fucking dare deny me this time.” She managed as their bodies rocked back and forth violently and they both neared their orgasms. 

His finger found her clit and he began circling it fast. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

He circled her clit in sync with his fast thrusts a few times and she was done. Just like always, his fingers pushed her over the edge in seconds and she felt her asshole clench around his cock as intense pleasure spread through her entire body. 

“Fuck! Robin!” She screamed as her body shook violently and he continued pounding her clenching asshole. 

As much as he loved their little play, his name on her lips when she came was still his favorite sound in the whole world. It instantly sent him over the edge and he slowed his thrusts as he spilled himself deep inside her ass. 

Regina pressed her body against his chest with her ass arched towards him while his seed filled her and breathed deeply as she came down from the intense orgasm. When Robin came, he gently pulled his cock out of her ass and turned her to face him, pulling her close to him and kissing her deeply. Regina returned the kiss, clutching onto him. 

When he broke the kiss, he looked her straight in the eyes. 

Regina used the moment of silence to wave her hands and when the purple smoke around them disappeared, they were both standing dressed in clothes they had been wearing before. Robin took her hands in his. 

“Thank you.” He whispered and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “For making this happen.” She smiled at him. 

“Thank you for sharing it with me. You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“Of course, I just wasn’t sure how you’d react.” 

“Well, are you happy with the outcome?” She smirked. 

“I’ve never been happier.” 

He pulled her into his embrace. Regina laid her head on his chest and felt him wince. She withdrew instantly. 

“I hurt you.” With a worried look, she unbuttoned his shirt and revealed the skin her nails had scratched. Some of the scratches were bleeding. She trailed them gently with her fingertips. “I’m so sorry, Robin. I didn’t mean to-“

She halted when he took her hands in his once again and looked her in the eyes. 

“It’s okay.” He reassured her. “I liked it.” 

“You did, didn’t you? That’s why you called me milady, right?” He smirked at her. “You wanted me to _make_ you call me your majesty.” 

“I guess I just _like_ it when you use that tone on me.” He kissed the tip of her nose and Regina gently pressed her face against his bare chest and Robin hugged her. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are appreciated. ;)


End file.
